


crywolf

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: how many idiots does it take to screw each other | LoLRPF [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Rough Nights, Sadge, Werewolf Crownshot, lots of peepoPats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Their boyfriend turns into a monster every full moon, but he hardly seems fearsome when he's so scared of everything when he shifts.Or, Jus is a big ol' whiny wolf and needs protection and cuddles.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Juš "Crownshot" Marušič, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek/Juš "Crownshot" Marušič, Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek/Juš "Crownshot" Marušič/Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek
Series: how many idiots does it take to screw each other | LoLRPF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	crywolf

**Author's Note:**

> i mean, someone had to write about crownie's beautiful yellow-green eyes! and if he's got the eyes of a wolf, why not make him one?

The wolf in their bed isn’t what either Tim or Oskar was expecting, but it apologises with a little  _ awoo _ and both of them immediately forgive it.

“Oh, Jus,” Oskar sighs, taking the first steps into the bedroom from where both he and Tim had paused at the threshold.

“Full moon already?” Tim asks with a knit in his brow.

The wolf - Jus - nods and whimpers.

“Ah, come here,” Oskar murmurs, already crawling into bed with the beast and rubbing Jus’s ears, his muzzle, his thick mane of fur, pressing little kisses to Jus’s forehead as he does so and as Tim eagerly joins them. It’s unexpected, at least this time - Jus usually warns them before full moons so he can be cradled in their arms even before he shifts - but Oskar and Tim would never hesitate to support dear Jus when he needs it.

And boy, does he need it in times like these.

Jus needs them there, especially when he shifts. It’s a grueling process every time Oskar and Tim watch it, and it’s only been getting more painful for Jus over the years, as Oskar can tell - he’s been there since the werewolf tendencies first appeared. Every time, Jus groans and whimpers and sobs as his body contorts itself from the shape of a handsome, yellow-green-eyed man into a powerful, yellow-green-eyed wolf, covered in soft, thick black fur and with rippling muscle Oskar strokes his fingertips over to soothe him. Jus’s bones crackle and groan and shorten until they’re the right shape for wolf limbs. His nails twist into sharp claws Jus has to be mindful of, so as not to scratch Oskar and Tim too badly, though of course little scrapes are inevitable. His muscles warp until they’re tight in his wolf-skin, making him look starved in some places and strong and healthy in others. All the changes light his nerves on fire, making him scream into pillows against Oskar’s chest for the full hour it takes him to morph.

Now, Jus whines.

Oskar gives him a quick peck, just under the soft fluff of his ears, the best apology he can give for Jus’s hereditary lycanthropy.

Jus makes a sad little noise, and Oskar and Tim both let their hands comb through his fur, smoothing it so it feels nicer for Jus and comforts him despite the assault of his wolf-senses and the weirdness of living in another animal’s body. This sensation, the sensation of shoulder massages and loving scratches and hands through his hair, is familiar to Jus. In a world of unfamiliarity as a wolf, Oskar and Tim are his constants. 

Someone’s stomach growls loudly.

Jus’s massive head hides behind his paws.

“Oh, Jus,” Oskar says fondly. “I don’t think we have any meat in the fridge, do we…?”

Tim shakes his head.

Jus sniffles.

“I’ll go get some,” Oskar decides.

Jus noses at his hand, with a wet nose that makes Oskar giggle even despite his worry for his dear boyfriend.

“I’ll be back soon,” Oskar murmurs, giving Jus’s thick, fluffy, oh-so-touchable fur one last nuzzle before he goes. “Don’t run off.”

_ Arooo. _

“We’ll take that as a yes,” Tim says with a giggle, letting Jus snuggle up on his chest though Jus is still big enough that his hind paws reach below Tim’s feet on the bed. 

Oskar blows them kisses as he leaves. Good steaks aren’t hard to find, and Jus doesn’t demand top-quality, either, just something clean and fresh and preferably with a bone in it that he can gnaw. The butcher happens to still have two steaks. Perfect. It’s a bit unusual to be carrying meat around so late at night, but Oskar doesn’t mind the few weird glances he gets, and as soon as he steps foot into their shared apartment, the sounds of skittering claws along floorboards greets him. Of course, Jus doesn’t exit the bedroom into plain view of the entrance - he’s terrified of being seen in his wolf form - but his excited huffs and the scratching of his claws against the floor as he eagerly prances are loud and obvious for Oskar, who is accustomed to listening.

As they always do, Tim and Oskar give Jus space to eat. There’s a large metal tray, more like a sheet pan, that they have just for Jus’s meat-eating, and he devours the cut of beef once it’s been cooked by Oskar. Not much fuss to it - Jus’s sharp teeth can tear through even the toughest steaks with ease, and the meat itself is unseasoned. The cooking is mostly to ease Jus’s mind of the unsettling image of chomping into raw meat.

Once Jus is done eating and he’s lapped up some water, Tim and Oskar let him curl up with them again. He rests his head between them on the bed and they hold him close, arms wrapped around his chest, faces buried in his fluff or pressing kisses to his head, hands stroking over the smooth, shiny black fur.

_ Rrrow, _ Jus whines, sleepy from his full belly and the stress of the day atop his typical worries and overworking. Oskar gives him extra kisses and nuzzles his scruff even harder, rubbing his entire face in the musky, woodsy scent, distinctively belonging to Jus, letting his wolf side feel more at ease surrounded by his own scent rather than the myriad notes in the air humans can’t detect, but which flood through Jus’s sensitive nose. Opposite him, Oskar notices Tim doing much the same, though Tim mostly does it because he really does love wolves.

Slowly but surely, the night drags on. They don’t sleep well like this, but their teammates always accept their unspoken excuses, assuming their sleepless night to be caused by something rather more fun than keeping an easily-frightened wolf-Jus from getting scared. He startles at a few points during the night - from an ambulance’s blaring sirens or a particularly rough gust of wind rattling through the window and into the blinds - but thankfully the night isn’t bad.

It just is.

Tim drowses with Jus laid half-over him, not crushing Tim with his weight but keeping him secure and warm. Though not the youngest of the three, Tim has the most childlike sleeping habits and tends to roll or thrash or kick, and he gets the best sleep with a boyfriend’s weight holding him still. And Jus in his wolf form is easily the warmest, most comfy boyfriend ever, even if that immense warmth and cuddly fur comes with sharp claws and pointed teeth and a long black snout. Tim doesn’t fully sleep when Jus has shifted, since both he and Oskar must be alert to calm or care for Jus at any moment, but even half-sleep results in good rest for him when that half-sleep is with Jus.

As for Jus, he’s able to calm down in the middle of the night, with Tim and Oskar’s arms around him, holding him still, stroking the ultra-soft fur on his ears and pressing kisses to the fluff everywhere on his body. Any passing noise will draw the attention of his wide yellow-green eyes, meaning he doesn’t sleep well at all while the moon is still out. Once the sun rises, though, and he twists and convulses and howls in pain through a towel stuffed between his jaws to keep him quiet and harmless and comes through it all with the same handsome face Oskar and Tim so dearly love to kiss afterwards, even though it’s sweaty and tear-stained from the exertion of shifting, Jus finds his own peace. Still in his lovers’ arms, he collapses, trembling until he falls asleep. The gamer lifestyle lets them sleep in until noon, most days, so Jus gets enough rest to last him through scrims before coming home again and falling into bedsheets as welcoming as his boyfriends’ arms.

Oskar can never quite find rest on full moons, though. He gets even less sleep than Jus. Something about the agony of Jus’s shifting and the whimpers Jus makes in both his human and wolf forms and the unnatural sight of true fear in the yellow-green eyes of a powerful top predator keeps Oskar up all night. He stays with them until Tim wakes up, and then, because he’s normally the only one out of bed before ten anyway, Oskar spends his morning watching over Jus, adjusting the blankets perfectly as needed to ensure maximum rest for his beloved. Oskar’s eyes might protest with dryness during scrims later that day, but it’s worth the effort.

The night after the full moon, all three of them snuggle as close to each other as they can possibly get. Tim clings, Oskar squeezes and Jus hides his face in the crooks of their necks. Many of the same touches are given - Oskar rubs Jus’s shoulders, Tim pats Jus’s hair and leaves kisses everywhere. Some new also join - Jus kisses Oskar deeply, sweetly, half as a thank-you and half out of desperation, a need to confirm he’s human, and he does the same with Tim, though with his fingers trailing through fluffy hair a bit more than with Oskar.

Naturally, both Oskar and Tim eagerly return the affection.

After all, he may be dangerous when he’s a wolf, but Oskar knows Jus would never, ever hurt them - not as a wolf, and not as a man.

And if anyone were ever to hurt Jus or Tim, Oskar would hunt them to the ends of the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked my little OT3 fic! 
> 
> for updates on my works in general and to see what's (hopefully) coming up, check out [this google document](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qd6l89vHBcsfqecW3Bbo6UoYFS3L59I1iE3l-Qn69YI/edit?usp=sharing) for a list of my works in progress! you can even comment on what you're excited about 👀
> 
> let me know what you thought of this angsty fluff!


End file.
